


Robbery Gone...Good?

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Come Swallowing, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Rimming, Robbery, Spanking, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: “Shit,” he muttered to himself, not knowing what to do with the situation he was currently in. Did he call the cops? Did he go inside?





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck, okay, so this is dedicated to the amazing chemicalcandy -- it's her birthday today! go wish her a good one. i hope she likes this ;)

Before he had gone to work, there had been an accident which held traffic _way_ down, and considering Frank’s car was a piece of shit, it broke down after leaving his favorite coffee place. The towing company had to be called, but luckily the driver dropped Frank off at his work. He had slipped while walking into the diner, which resulted in him spilling coffee all over his uniform – he had to stay in the clothes the rest of his _work day_. His boss had seen the coffee stain and how he was late, which he got bitched at as well, and he felt as if his day was testing his patience.

 

It just had been a long night for Frank. Frank had to deal with teenagers at the local diner that he served at; the teenagers tried hitting on him, making him uncomfortable with all cheesy pick up lines, and one of the girls had left their number. He had dropped _two_ trays that were filled with cups and plates, and he got bitched at by the customer because he was “taking too long”, and he had one table not tip him despite his hard work on pleasing the elderly couple who were so hypocritical on everything, they judged the food that _he_ didn’t cook – ignored his comments on how it wasn’t his fault but he’ll gladly fix their order – and the elderly woman judged his tattoos that he tried to keep hidden because his boss told him off for it way in the beginning, but his boss didn’t want to fire him for it as they were _very_ desperate for workers.

The day had just kept getting shittier for him; he was late for the bus because his boss wanted him to stay a bit after his shift, he almost broke his phone by dropping it on the concrete as he tried catching up with the bus. When he missed the bus, it was only by a few seconds, which meant he saw it pull off. It would be another thirty minutes before another could come and it was cold as hell outside, so he decided to walk to his home. It just _sucked_. It had seemed as if the world was out to get him, and he didn’t want to give himself a pity party, but he just was done with everything.

When he _finally_ got home, his door was kicked in and his immediate thought was, _‘well fuck. Someone is robbing me’_ and he knew it was true. The neighborhood he lived in wasn’t exactly safe; people pissed on the building or spray painted, break-ins were a common thing, shootings – it really was an unsafe neighborhood that he had to move out of eventually. His neighbors often had put bars on their windows or dead-bolted their doors, but Frank never got around to it.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, not knowing what to do with the situation he was currently in. Did he call the cops? Did he go inside? He chose the latter, praying that the robber didn’t have a gun with him. “Hello? Anyone here?”

There was rattling in the bedroom, thumping and a voice that whispered, “fuck”, and Frank knew that there was someone in his fucking apartment. He had never been through something like this, and he didn’t know how to handle this situation, and he didn’t know if the guy had a gun. What if he shot Frank? His life wasn’t that great but it wasn’t exactly kill-worthy. He didn’t think this situation through as he walked further into the apartment. He felt like crying because it had just been too long of a day; he wanted to go home, eat dinner, maybe drink a beer or two, take a shower, _and then_ go to bed because he had to come in early to make up the hour and a half that he missed because of his stupid car and the stupid world.

He didn’t want to cry, though because it would make him seem as if he was weak just because he has an intruder in is shitty home. Although he didn’t have much that was very valuable, he did have the sort of expensive watch his mom gave him for his twenty-first birthday, his friend gave him a pretty good laptop for his online college classes, and his TV was _okay,_ and he had some decent CDs and DVDs. What would an intruder really want from him? A broken xbox? It had been weeks since it broke and it was no longer hooked up to his TV.

He groaned loudly, not caring if the intruder heard him or not. “Get out,” Frank whined, rolling his eyes as he slumped against the wall. “Who are you? If you get out now, the police wont be called. Just _please_ , get out of my house.”

There wasn’t an answer or a noise but Frank decided to come more into the apartment, looking around for where the guy might be. Soon enough, there was a loud thump in his bedroom – Frank hoped that the guy didn’t find the watch. His mom would be pissed because one, he didn’t wear it, and two, he left it laying around. “Dude –”

The guy stumbled out of the room, dropping all the stuff he was carrying and said, “You’re not going to call the cops?” he asked. It was the stupidest question; why stand there and ask a question when you could be running from the room?

“Probably,” Frank said, teasing the robber now. He had a long day, so why shouldn’t he have a little bit of fun? “Empty your pockets.”

“I...I kinda threw some of your stuff out the window already...” the guy admitted, his cheeks flushed. He was such a pathetic robber.

“Jesus – why the hell are you in my home? Why _attempt_ to steal my shit, dude? You’re not even a good robber,” Frank stated, running his fingers through his hair and sighing loudly. “I’m _tired_. You should be way better at this. Aren’t robbers quick? Jumping out of windows or something?”

“I-I’m new at this, sorry.”

Frank couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with a man who tried to rob him, but he sorta did, sorta didn’t. Did it count if his things were thrown out a window? Frank didn’t know since this situation never happened to him before, however, he did know that you _weren’t_ supposed to be talking to the intruder. Also, with the things he threw out the window he didn’t know if they were valuable – were they even worth the money? Did they break on their way down to the ground? What were they?

“What did you even throw down there?”

“Couple of things, but if...if you want them back I can show you where I threw them – ” the man stuttered out, looking nervous as he seen Frank reach for whatever in his back pocket. “You’re not...you’re not calling the cops, are you?”

“No….” Frank said, walking closer to the trembling man. The man was attractive, really, _really_ attractive, and he knew this would be a long shot, but he figured he would ask. It had been a long time since he had gotten laid, almost embarrassingly long, and he knew he wasn’t bad looking, and he could say that if the circumstances were differently, that this man – if the intruder were gay – he would try and pick up at a bar, or something. Another thing that this intruder did that was stupid, was not wear a mask; if Frank was different, the guy would’ve been easily caught.

“Answer me this,” Frank started, even closer to the man. “Why were you stealing my things?”

“Um, I-I don’t...know? I was told to,” said the man, biting is own lip. “He said that this was a bad neighborhood, to bust the easiest door open, and take anything that you can find, and that’s easy.”

“Hm,” Frank hummed, nodding as he pushed the man against the wall.

It was almost too quick before their roles were flipped; Frank was the one to be pushed against the wall. He didn’t know where this was going to end up, and he knew that now he had said that he wasn’t going to call the cops, gave him a pretty good chance to get a good runaway. Frank felt the intruder’s hands run up and down his arms before he said, “How about I make it up to you?”

“How would you do that?” Frank asked, a smirk on his face as he knew where this situation was going to lead to.

“My name’s Gerard.”

“I’m Frank.”

xxx

“Shit,” Frank said, being thrown on the bed and had his thighs spread apart for Gerard to get easy access; Gerard’s knee was between his thighs, giving Frank something to grind against as his dick ached with need as they grinded together, and Gerard’s lips were on Frank’s neck, licking and sucking marks onto his pale skin.

It had been so long since Frank had a one night stand, or any hookups, really, and he realized how much he missed them. It shown him how he wasn’t really a relationship person – as shitty as that sounded – but hookups were stress free; you have sex, exchange goodbyes, and one or the other leaves. The pleasure made everything feel so intense, and he didn’t know if Gerard was kinky or vanilla in bed, but he secretly hoped Gerard was into the kinky side of things considering he really wanted Gerard’s long fingers wrapped around his throat, wanted to feel his cock choking him before fucking the life out of him. God, he just needed something rough as hell – he wanted to feel it for _days_.

“Are you kinky?” Frank blurted out, not really meaning to, but it sorta just slipped from his lips and into the room for Gerard to hear. His cheeks flushed red as Gerard’s did too, but the shade of pink quickly faded as a smirk planted on Gerard’s face.

“Are _you_?” A dominating tone Gerard possessed now made Frank yearn for him to hurt him in the best possible ways. Frank wanted to feel those strong fingers tangled in his hair as Gerard’s cock was fucking his mouth, yanking the hairs so hard, and he wanted Gerard’s hands wrapped around his throat, cutting the air out for a few, and he wanted to get his ass spanked, he wanted to be fucking pinned as he was fucked hard. He wanted to feel the fingers in his ass, touching his prostate to get what he’s been longing for – a good fuck. He so desperately hoped that Gerard was good in bed.

“I want to be dominated, Gerard, and I want you to fucking wreck me,” Frank said seriously, looking at Gerard in the eyes as he talked. “I want you to destroy me, okay? Hurt me for _days_. Make me feel it – make me remember how good you fucked me, got it?”

“God, you’re so demanding,” Gerard said, licking his lips as if Frank was a piece of meat. Frank wondered how big Gerard’s cock was so he pushed Gerard back to undress him, yanking his pants and underwear down first, then threw his t-shirt over his head, staring at now naked body. “I guess I chose the right guy’s house to break into, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Frank muttered breathlessly, his eyes wide with want as Gerard started to undress him this time, taking his time. It was so agonizingly slow that it made him want to cry because he was so _horny_! It seemed like it pleased him that it made Frank go crazy from it. “Please,” he added when he was fully naked.

“God, look at you – these tattoos are amazing,” Gerard said, admiring all the artwork on his body. He could see that Gerard was hungry for him, wanting to taste and feel him everywhere. Frank wanted that too. Frank was a total bottom; he loved being dominated, loved being told what to do and where to go when he was in the bedroom, loved being called names, choked and spanked – or anything that had to do with pain. “God, I want to...fuck, I don’t even know where to start. You’re so beautiful and I want to _taste_ you for days. I want to lick every part of your body. Will you let me do that, Frankie?”

“Yes,” Frank said, submitting himself to the man above him, who continued to look at every inch of his body. “Please,” he added, trying to get any contact that he so desperately wanted – no, _needed_. It was so frustrating to just have someone look rather than touch. Fuck.

“How about we add something else to the end of that sentence?”

“What do you mean?”

“When addressing me, I expect you to call me sir. Understood?” _Woah._ Wow _. That_ was something Frank had never done through any of his sexual encounters, and his brain seemed to shut off for a second as he processed the new information – he was _demanded_ to call Gerard _sir._ If it was possible, it would’ve made him come right on the fucking spot, goddamn. “If you slip up, Frankie, expect punishment. I do not take punishment lightly; I may not have my toys with me, but I know you do, and I tend to hit harder even without a belt,” he said, but then added, “Don’t mess up.”

“Okay, sir,” Frank said, still looking at Gerard in the eyes, making sure that Gerard knew that he was taking in all the new information that he was given. “How else can I please you?”

“I did not speak to you.” Gerard grabbed a handful of Frank’s hair, baring his neck even more, and went straight to attack some of the unmarked area, leaving bigger hickeys than before, the ones that would last for quite sometime. “However, I do have a plan for you. Would you like to know?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I was thinking that we could sixty-nine? I want to taste you, Frankie, and I also want to feel those lips wrapped around my cock,” he announced, yanking his hair a bit harder when Frank didn’t answer right away. “Doesn’t that sound good to you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Gerard laid on the bed, letting Frank get on top of him, having his face towards Gerard’s dick and his hand grasped his dick, pumping it. Gerard’s dick was big; maybe the biggest he’s seen throughout his hookups, and it made him excited to have his dick in his mouth and, possibly, in his ass so he can be fucked so good. “Get to sucking,” Gerard added.

When Frank felt Gerard’s tongue the first time, felt a teasing lick, his brain short-circuited, made him forget what he was doing until there was a sharp slap on his left ass cheek. Frank wrapped his lips around the tip of Gerard’s cock, tasting the bead of pre-come and he noticed how bitter it was, but it wasn’t bitter enough that he wouldn’t suck him off. He loved sucking dick, so, so much. He loved the weight, the taste on his tongue, the moans and knowing that he was causing pleasure for his sexual partner; he felt some sort of satisfaction by knowing that knowledge. He loved hearing the curse words and demands, the pleading if the other got desperate enough to bed. Frank knew he was good at sucking dick – _really_ good.

Frank had to stop a couple of times, though, because the pleasure that Gerard was giving him kept distracted him from his task that he was told to do. It had been awhile since anyone had rimmed him, and the last few times someone had done it, it was quick and awful, however, it seemed as if Gerard’s tongue was the devil himself because of how sinful it was; it made him fall apart in only a few seconds, making him feeling the wetness against his ass and his hole. It just felt amazing. He loved when Gerard would grab a hold of his ass cheek, sometimes spanking it, and spreading him so he was open even more, and also thumbed around his hole too – teasing him for what was about to come.

“God, Frank, you taste so fucking good,” Gerard practically moaned, almost too loudly, but Frank didn’t care if the entire apartment complex heard it or not. He was just too focused on the pleasure and pleasing Gerard, sucking his cock, appreciating it. “You’re really good at sucking dick,” he added, groaning, his toes curling a little.

Frank tried to focus on sucking dick but couldn’t considering he was terrible at multitasking; he couldn’t do it if his life depended on it. “Your tongue – _fucking hell_ ,” was all that Frank could get out, his brain couldn’t process yet again with all the pleasure that was being pushed through his body. He didn’t want this to end because it felt _so_ good. “Fuck me with your tongue, sir,” he begged through gritted teeth, trying to keep his moans at bay, but they slipped out a few times.

“What’s the magic word?”

 _Fuck_. “Please?” Frank begged, trying to relieve the almost painful tension from his cock by rubbing against Gerard, but Gerard stilled his hips. “Fuck. _It hurts_ – I want to come, sir, and-and I need it.”

“I asked you the magic word; not what you wanted, slut,” Gerard spat as he smacked Frank’s upper thigh. “Get back to sucking, or I stop,” he demanded.

Frank whined when he felt the slight pressure of Gerard’s tongue on his hole, circling it, teasing before slipping inside. He didn’t want another warning or for Gerard to stop, because if he did, he would probably cry. A lot. He would be a pathetic, crying, and horny mess just begging for release that he couldn’t get.

Frank went down until his nose was in the other man’s pubes, hollowing his cheeks to give him a better suction, another hand went straight for his balls, playing with them gently. Frank felt Gerard moan against his ass, the vibrations making him hornier than before, but he didn’t know that was possible. Jesus Christ. They haven’t even had true penetration yet and this was definitely the best fuck; the foreplay was so fucking good.

Frank kept licking around the large vein on the underside of Gerard’s cock, spit dribbling down, and if it had been any other situation, he would’ve been embarrassed but he didn’t give a single fuck. Frank kept swallowing around Gerard’s cock, and he felt Gerard’s hips twitch upwards, causing his dick to go further down Frank’s throat, but Frank didn’t care and he ignored the apologizes. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hips to let him know non-verbally that he can fuck his mouth, but it took a moment before Gerard grasped it. The first thrust was slow, testing his limits, but Frank grunted and grabbed his hips again to let him know it was okay to go faster.

It seemed as if Gerard was really good with multitasking unlike Frank because neither one of the their pleasures stopped, but Frank’s got really good as he felt the first slid of Gerard’s fingers into his ass, his tongue just teasing the rim. He felt Gerard’s fingers start a slow pace, wanting to warm up to the situation rather just getting down to business – Gerard wanted to prep him, but he wanted to have him to be interested in the actual sex part. Which Frank was totally okay with as long as he still got to have a cock in his ass.

“God, Frank, I’m going to come – please, _stop_ ,” Gerard said, pulling his fingers out of Frank so he could pull him up and onto his back. Frank was so horny that he wanted anything and everything – he wanted to be fucked into next year, holy shit.

“Please, fuck me now, I-I need your dick in my ass,” Frank begged, not caring if it got him “punished” because he wanted it so, so bad. “I need to feel you open my tight little ass around you big, thick cock, sir.”

Gerard groaned. “Condoms? Lube?”

“No condoms but lube in the top drawer – _I swear_ , I’m clean,” Frank said, “I went to the doctors – ” Frank was shushed with the feeling of Gerard’s lips against his, pressing them together, and Gerard’s tongue slipping into Frank’s mouth, fighting for dominance. “C’mon, I _need_ this.”

“I am too,” Gerard whispered when their lips disconnected, making Gerard sigh as he looked down at their bodies, especially Frank’s beautiful one. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank’s chest, stomach, and past is groin, loving the noise that Frank let out. “You’re so perfect like this; I want to feel you around my cock, baby.”

Frank pushed Gerard down so he was lying on his back. “I want to ride you,” he stated, before he could get an answer or protest he was swinging his legs on each side of Gerard’s hips, and then he held the base of Gerard’s cock so he could slowly lower himself down. “ _God,_ ” was the first thing that he moaned out, shutting his eyes tightly when he first bottomed out; he loved the stretch and burn that Gerard had given him with his thick cock, and he loved the feeling of the _stretch_ and _burn_ , and he loved the groan that Gerard released from his lips – his eyes also closed, and his fingers dug into Frank’s hipbones, to keep him steady for a second; it wasn’t to make sure that he was used to the feeling, it was because they were both so close to coming right on the spot. “You feel _so fucking good_ inside of me, sir,” Frank moaned out, taking a slow thrust up and back down, trying to keep the pressure of coming at bay.

“God, _fucking hell_ , Frank – you’re so tight,” Gerard said, his fingers still digging into Frank’s skin, but he loved the feeling of possible bruises. “You are so tight, god, you feel good around me.”

“Fuck me, please,” Frank begged him, he started going a little bit faster but the feeling of him coming was close but he didn’t want to come so early – he wanted to come after Gerard. He wanted Gerard to come first so he could beg for his tongue in his ass or _something_ because he was greedy with the pleasure Gerard was giving him; he wanted it all. He wanted to be fucked and rimmed, and he wanted his dick sucked while being fingered because he loved to be fingered so goddamn much. He would get so loud, like now with Gerard’s cock in his ass.

“How _bad_ do you really need me to fuck you?” Gerard teased, already knowing how bad Frank needed him – he wanted him like his life depended on it. He needed to come so bad, and they both did. It felt like a cheesy porn film because how a robbery turned into Gerard fucking Frank’s brains out but he wasn’t going to complain, _hell no_ , but he couldn’t _help_ but think of it.

“I fucking _need_ it, fuck.” Frank started to bounce even faster despite that his thighs started to burn; he wanted to keep going because the way Gerard’s dick was abusing his sweet spot made him feel so good that it almost override the pressure of the burning pain on his thighs. However, Gerard noticed it somehow, and he ended up on his back. “I’m gonna come – ”

“No you’re not,” Gerard snapped, slapping Frank’s thigh lightly, a warning nonetheless but it made Frank try harder to hold it in as hard as it was. “Not until _I’m_ done.”

Frank was so drunk with it that he didn’t realize Gerard’s hand getting closer to his dick until his fingers were closed around it, stroking slowly to tease him – the fucker knew what he was doing, though, and he knew how to make a man feel good. Gerard knew where his weak spots were; he kept stroking from base to tip another hand fondling his balls to give him extra pleasure, and Frank didn’t know how he hadn’t come yet but he was mentally patting himself on the back for how long he had kept his orgasm under wrapped.

“I’m gonna come so deep in your ass, Frankie,” Gerard said, but Frank nodded and said, “come in my mouth, please.” it was an offer Gerard couldn’t deny no matter how much he wanted to – if he wanted to, but he didn’t – and he pulled out of Frank and let go of Frank’s dick so he could stroke himself. He kept touching himself how he touched Frank, base to tip, and Frank reach a hand to Gerard’s balls and he opened his mouth so he could taste Gerard.

It would definitely go into his spank bank when he was home alone and a hand wrapped around his dick on a Friday night, _holy shit_. Frank felt the first spurts of come on his face, on his cheeks, and in his hair, and finally some on his tongue. He looked up at Gerard who had a slight tent of red and was sweaty, and he felt some sort of satisfaction that he made Gerard come so hard, but the other part of his brain – or well, dick, was demanding attention.

“You gonna help me out?” Frank asked, looking down at himself. Before he could process the next few seconds, Frank was pulled off the bed into a standing position, and Gerard dropped to his knees; the next few words out of Frank’s mouth was, “Oh _fuck_.”

“You have such a nice dick,” Gerard said before going to town on sucking said dick. If Frank thought he was good, he was wrong – Gerard was way better than any of the guys he had been with because he had this tongue thing that he did and he could deep throat him so fucking good, and three fingers were deep in Frank’s ass and the other hand was playing with his balls. Frank knew he wasn’t going to last very long; it would only be a matter of seconds before he would be coming down Gerard’s throat.

He was right. His orgasm was so hard, making him dizzy with it, and he let out a cry and he saw white behind his eyelids; his orgasm seemed to be going on forever, but Gerard’s mouth stayed on his dick until he was sucked dry. If he was still a teenager, he would’ve gotten it up again so quickly, but he knew he couldn’t, and he figured out that this was the best fuck of his life, and no one would ever top it. Ever.

“Holy fucking shit,” Frank said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face, but realizing there was more than his own bodily fluids. He needed a shower but he didn’t know if it was rude to kick the man who gave him the best orgasm of his life out or not, but he felt gross now despite feeling good as well, and his legs were like Jello.

“You were great,” Gerard said, gathering his clothes together and getting dressed. “I actually never threw anything out the window, by the way.”

“So you bullshitted?” Frank asked.

“Yeah.”

“Leave your number.”

Fin! 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment because it makes me feel really good.


End file.
